An Unexpected Conversation
by yellow 14
Summary: Ginny has a conversation with Rose that she did not expect to have. Written for thankthatstar.


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: This is a story based on this opening segment provided by thankthatstar. This was issued as a challenge and I was unsure as to whether it counted as a challenge or a plot bunny. The segment written by thankthatstar is in BOLD

 **After lunch, the children went outside as they always did in the warmer weather, however Ginny noticed that Rose disappeared towards the woods behind the garden.**

 **Her eyebrows drew together in contemplative thought as she headed out the back door in the direction Rose had gone. She sat down quietly beside Rose on the bank, observing the way Rose was hugging her knees tightly.**

 **"Rose?" she said softly, her hand on Rose's back. Small sobs could be heard from her as she cried quietly into her knees. Once Rose started to calm down, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Ginny caught Rose's eye briefly before Rose returned her gaze to the ground. "What's wrong?"**

For a moment, Rose said nothing and merely continued to sob. Then, between sobs, she began to speak.

"It's nothing," she said and Ginny raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing important really. Just…something silly really. Not worth crying about."

"It can't be that silly if you're crying about it," Ginny replied gently, lifting Rose's chin to meet her eyes. "At least, it isn't for you. So please, tell me what's wrong?"

"Well…" Rose hesitated, clearly unsure about whether she should continue. Ginny gave her an encouraging smile and Rose gave a weak smile in return. "Well…you know how I wrote home and said that I was friends with Scorpius?" Ginny nodded, resisting the urge to wince as she recalled her own doubts. Rose looked at Ginny once more and frowned. "No, it's probably not something you want to hear about. I'm getting upset over no-"

"What is it Rose?" Ginny said, cutting her niece off. She was strongly reminded of her own behaviour in her first year. "Rose, it's not nothing. You're beginning to worry me? Is it something Scorpius has done?"

Rose turned away uncomfortably and Ginny growled.

"I'm going to have to have words with young Scorpius," she said and Rose's eyes widened in alarm.

"No, wait!" she said quickly, grabbing Ginny by the arm. "It's not-I mean, he isn't-I mean…" Rose's words drifted off as she struggled to pull Ginny back. "It's not S-S-Scorpius's fault, he doesn't know, I mean…" Rose paused to wipe away yet more tears. "It's not Scorpius. Well…not directly anyway."

"So what is it? Is it something that he's said or done that he doesn't realise is hurting you?" Ginny asked and Rose shook her head. In the distance, Ginny could hear the sounds of a fast paced game of semi-Quidditch in action They clearly hadn't noticed that Rose and Ginny weren't there, or had assumed that Rose had found herself a nice quiet spot to read or take a walk amongst the trees. In any case, they wouldn't start worrying yet.

"Well…" Ginny gave Rose an encouraging nod and Rose continued. "Well…it's silly really. They're just words really."

"Words can be just as painful as hexes," Ginny said gently. "And…I can see that you're hurting about them. So why don't you tell me what these words are?"

"Well…" Rose hesitated once more, before reaching into her pocket and retrieving a crumpled up letter. "I've been getting these letters…they come at all sorts of irregular intervals…they talk about me and Scorpius and-and-and I hate them!"

"Is that the latest one?" Ginny asked gently as she felt a surge of anger rush to her head and Rose nodded. "Can I read it?" Rose nodded again, wiping tears away from her eyes. She gave the letter over to Ginny, who opened it and swiftly scanned the contents, her face darkening with anger as she read further and further. When she finally finished, she looked at Rose.

"How long have you been receiving these letters?" she asked and Rose shook her head.

"Since…since the beginning of this year," she replied and Ginny frowned.

"Since January?" she asked and Rose nodded. She pulled Rose into a hug. "You should have said something," she paused and looked Rose in the eye. "You know, your parents are worried about you and you have a family who's always willing to listen and help."

"I didn't think it was important," Rose mumbled to her feet. "I mean, you and mum and dad and Uncle Harry and everyone faced all sorts of monsters and dark wizards and here I was getting all wound up about a few nasty letters."

"That doesn't mean you should suffer in silence," Ginny replied and she stood up. "Feeling better?" Rose nodded and Ginny continued. "Then how about you come and join your cousins and brother for a little bit of apple Quidditch? We can talk to your parents when they get home."

Rose nodded again and with a smile, Ginny led Rose out of the woods.


End file.
